


You Only Had To Ask

by LegendOfMischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, POV Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfMischief/pseuds/LegendOfMischief
Summary: Loki finds a pregnancy test with a reading that bothers him, he confronts his lover with an aim to please.





	You Only Had To Ask

Reaching for a hair product Loki knocked something off the small sink in his lover’s apartment bathroom. Gracefully reaching down to pick it up his brows furrowed as he held it up to look at it. He was not sure if he had broken the midgardian sink or not, as he investigated where this device might have come from his eyes landed on a box in the small trash can. Tilting his head to read it his eyes suddenly widened and he snatched it up for further examination. He couldn’t help but to feel excited as his curiosity led him to read the instructions, which caused him to immediately drop the test stick in disgust. After hesitating a moment he used a bit of toilet paper and lifted the stick to read the results, only to frown at the lone pink line. The disappointment weighed heavy on him as he double checked that the line indeed meant that she was not carrying his child. He delicately and with a somber attitude placed the test stick exactly where it had been when he’d knocked it off, placed the box back in the trash and left the bathroom.

He quickly paced the length of the living room twice before deciding to sit in a corner chair that faced the entry to the apartment of his lover. Plucking a book up from the coffee table he opened it and tried to read, however his thoughts kept circling around the topic of potentially having a child.

When she returned home he flicked his eyes up and gave a tilt of his head as a greeting, discreetly watching her move into the kitchen with the small bag of groceries. After putting them away she disappeared into the bathroom for only a moment before returning to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His keen hearing had heard the test stick be dropped into the small trashcan though he had not heard any reaction from her.

She did not speak to him about it. Not an hour later. Not a day later. Not weeks later.

Questions circled his head in a manic fashion.

_Did she not want a child? Did she not want a child with **him**? Was he not good enough for her? Did she love him? Was she just using him?_

It was a rainy evening when she was straightening the apartment in a manner he would almost call anxious when he snapped his book shut and glared at her. Loki was done with her ignoring the incident and not telling him about it.

“Does it truly not bother you?!” Loki snarled out, almost regretting it when she jumped and gave him a confused look.

“W-what?”, she managed under his withering glare.

Eyes narrowing as he stood, dropping the book on the coffee table with a loud bang before he strode towards her.

“Don’t act coy, it doesn’t suit you darling.” He spoke sardonically. “Are you not bothered that your womb remains empty?”

The bite on her lower lip, the glossiness of her eyes, and her hand moving over her belly caused him to pause with a head tilt.

_Oh._

“I didn’t know what you’d say…I’m–”

She wasn’t able to finish her sentence as his mouth descended on hers, teeth nipping and tongue seeking to play. Long fingers rested along her jaw while his other hand ran the length from breast to hip causing her shirt to melt away at his touch. A whine of protest was silenced with a nip to neck and strong arms lifting her. Only when her bare skin met the bed sheets did she realize he had rid them both of any lingering garments on the way to the bedroom. His wicked tongue eagerly met a breast, sucking and circling until the nipple hardened. Pulling away he allowed his breath to fan over it before switching to give the same attention to the other while fingers played teasingly around her core. He felt the heat radiate and grow from her sex as he toyed with her, moving mouth to kiss slowly from breast to hip then inner thigh. Her pitched voice encouraging him to continue, though he couldn’t resist hovering over her moistening folds and smirk at the hazy look in her eyes that he had created. A chuckle escaped his throat at the growl turned whine that she gave him.

“Temper, temper love. Must I always remind you patience is a virtue?”

“Loki, I swear–” Words turned into a moan as his tongue ran over her clit, followed by a hum that mockingly encouraged her to continue. She failed and her head fell back while fingers tangled in his dark locks, his tongue continuing its attention before he began to gently suck. Suddenly a finger traced around her sex before entering easily which earned a throaty growl from the God of Mischief. At the beckoning tug to his hair he moved upward, in a fluid motion he entered her while pulling her leg to wrap around his waist. Tongues met again, her nails dug into his back as she met his deep thrusts eagerly.

It was not long before he felt her muscles clamp around him followed by a loud cry of his name, the combination causing him to find release as well. He peppered kisses along her face, neck, and chest before moving to spoon her while keeping himself within her. As she rested he ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp to coax her into sleep. Loki began to braid her hair, gently as he was nearly finished he couldn’t resist adding a hair bead with his helmet carved into it.

Once he was sure she had fallen asleep, he slipped his cock from within her and slunk down the bed. His hands gently laid on each of her hips while his lips pressed against her lower abdomen, words in a foreign tongue fell from his mouth as the subtle green of his magic presented itself before disappearing. He would not fail this time.


End file.
